Juste une simple alternative de Kingdom Hearts III
by Linkless-Rena-chan
Summary: SPOIL: Avec la résurrection de Maître Xehanort, l'Organisation XIII est de retour et ne laissera rien entraver ses sombres desseins... de leurs côtés, les Guerriers de la Lumières doivent se hâter pour trouver les sept membres de leurs équipe pour pouvoir leurs faire face... et loin de tous ces conflits, une jeune-fille semble confronter à de terribles cauchemards... qui est-elle ?


_**Salut ! ;D**_

**Titre de la fanfiction : Juste une simple alternative de Kingdom Hearts III...**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating : T**

**Pairings : Mm... je ne sais pas trop... j'hésite encore à respecter les couples initiaux de la série ou bien à partir en yaoi... mais dans tous les cas, de ce côté là, ça mettra un peu de temps à se mettre en place, désolé (tout comme dans Kingdom Hearts en général en fait, à notre plus grande joie/déception, Sora et Kaïri ne se sont encore jamais embrassés à ma connaissance, donc... ! XD)**

**Disclaimer : Presque tous les personnages et mondes, de cette fanfiction, appartiennent à Square Enix et à Disney. Seuls: Hikari, Haruka, Noam, Yuka, le reste de leurs famille, leurs amis et quelques autres personnages m'appartiennent, mais il n'y en aura pas de masses. Deux-trois mondes viendront également de moi par la suite, en plus de celui-ci...**

**Note : Cette histoire se déroule juste après Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance et j'ai joué à tous les jeux de la saga, sortis jusqu'ici (le seul que je n'ai pas encore fini, mais ou j'en suis vraiment à la fin, c'est KH Coded... honte à moi d'ailleurs...), donc prenez garde aux SPOILERS surtout...**

**Bonne lecture^^!**

_**(Chapitre corrigé)**_

* * *

_**Prologue :**_

_C'est froid..._

_Le ciel est déjà tout noir...il fait nuit..._

_Mais je ne vois pas les étoiles, à cause de ces vilains nuages..._

_« Dis-moi Hikari... ton grand-père t'a t-il déjà raconté l'histoire du jeune-homme à la clef ? »_

_Je prends le temps de réfléchir à la question que me pose maman, tandis que je souffle sur mes gants, dans le seul et unique espoir de me réchauffer un petit peu..._

_« Un garçon avec une clef... ? Pourquoi il se baladait avec une clef le petit-garçon... ? » Demande-je à ma mère, tout en levant les yeux au ciel..._

_Il recommence à neiger..._

_Quand vais-je donc enfin pouvoir admirer le soleil radieux , de mes propres yeux ?_

_Ma mère rit, tout en s'accroupissant à mon niveau pour me frotter affectueusement les cheveux..._

_« Tu es trop mignonne ! Tu me rappelle vraiment trop ma petite-soeur, quand elle avait ton age !_

_-Arrête ça ! Je ne suis plus une petite-fille ! Lui hurle-je dessus, tout en la repoussant d'un geste de la main._

_-Bon ! Ca va d'accord, j'ai compris ! Promis j'arrête ! » Me dit-elle, tout en ricanant d'un air enfantin !_

_Je me demande vraiment qui est la mère et la fille ici... ! La voilà qui boude maintenant !_

_Mais bon ! En même temps, je n'aime pas du tout quand elle me fait ça ! Je ne supporte pas du tout le contact physique ! Et puis maintenant, je suis une grande-fille ! Et on ne frotte pas les cheveux d'une grande-fille ! J'ai déjà cinq ans et demi quand même !_

_Et ce n'est pas parce que mes deux grand-frères Haruka et Noam font deux fois mon age et ma taille, que l'on doit encore me traiter comme une gamine !_

_Je suis plus intelligente qu'Haruka alors qu'il va bientôt avoir huit ans ! Et Noam ? Il complètement à l'ouest, alors qu'il en a déjà neuf !_

_Heureusement qu'il y a encore ma petite Yuka, ma petite-soeur d'à peine quatre ans ! Sinon je n'ose imaginait à quoi ressemblerait ma vie à la maison..._

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprend ma mère, tout en replaçant une longue mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, je vais te la raconter. »_

_Je la regarde intrigué, tout en m'accroupissant dans la neige pour mieux écouter son histoire..._

_Je n'aime pas quand ma mère m'embête, mais j'aime beaucoup écouter ses histoires !_

_Après tout, il ne se passe jamais rien dans une grande-ville comme la notre..._

_Surtout quand on a mon age..._

_Ma mère se racle la gorge, avant de faire les cents pas tout autour de moi pour « sois-disant » mieux raconter son histoire..._

_Même si elle a plutôt l'air d'une bête féroce tournant autour de sa proie, quand elle fait ça..._

_...Mais bon, passons..._

_Les yeux fermés et mains croisées derrière le dos, elle me raconte :_

_« Il était une fois un jeune-homme... qui rêvait de quitter cette grande-ville ensevelie sous la glace et qui..._

_-Comment il s'appelait le monsieur ? Lui demande-je, plus que curieuse. »_

_Ben oui quoi ! Moi j'aime bien mettre un nom sur tout le monde ! Surtout lorsqu'on me raconte une histoire !_

_Quoi qu''il en soit, ma mère ouvre alors grand les yeux, pour mieux me toiser !_

_J'en frissonne ! Croyez-moi, ma maman fait vraiment très très peur quand elle s'énerve !_

_« Ne me coupe pas la parole pendant mon récit fillette et laisse-moi finir ! C'est très mal-poli ce que tu viens de faire ! Me menace t-elle, tout en posant son index sur mon nez. C'est la première fois que je raconte cette histoire à quelqu'un, alors écoute-moi jusqu'au bout et ne pose plus de questions idiote à partir de maintenant, c'est bien compris ? »_

_J'ouvre grand les yeux, l'air complètement tétanisé !_

_« Ou...Oui ! Maman ! »_

_Elle me sourit, d'un air ravi..._

_« C'est bien ! Maintenant écoute la suite de mon histoire, s'il-te-plaît... »_

_Aaah... si seulement je pouvais avoir autant d'autorité qu'elle, quand je serai grande..._

_Même si là, elle me paraissait un poil plus énervé que d'habitude, quand même..._

_« Donc je reprends mon histoire... » Me coupe alors ma génitrice, en pleine réflexion..._

_« Je t'écoutes, maman ! »_

_C'est drôle, elle ricane un peu bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure... ce n'est pourtant pas son genre...on dirait presque que ce n'est pas elle qui rit..._

_Elle ferme les yeux et se met dos à moi..._

_« Il était une fois un jeune-homme, qui rêvait de quitter cette grande-ville ensevelie sous la glace et recouverte de gratte-ciels..._

_Ce garçon... était un garçon rêveur, qui aspirait à de grande-chose ! Il était persuadé qu'il existait d'autre monde, en dehors du siens et un jour, il décida de partir à leurs conquête ! »_

_Moi, je veux surtout savoir son nom maman..._

_Et en plus, je sais pertinemment que tu es en train de me ressortir un copié-collé de ce que t'as raconté papy..._

_Bref, elle marque une pause pour regarder si je suis en train de suivre son histoire, avant de reprendre..._

_« Il rêvait également en outre, de faire disparaître toutes traces de ténèbres existant dans notre univers et ainsi, pouvoir voir enfin triompher la lumière et la justice... »_

_Incroyable ! On dirait presque le récit d'un héros !_

_« ...Alors dans l'espoir de quitter cette prison de glace, il faisait des recherches jour et nuit dans le laboratoire de son père, à sans détruire la santé... »_

_Je l'arrête un instant..._

_« Un peu comme papa ? »_

_Elle lève alors les yeux au ciel._

_« Un peu comme papa... mais ce n'est pas le plus important ma chérie... »_

_Le plus important ? Ou veut-elle en venir ?_

_« Le jeune-garçon... alors qu'il s'était résigné au désespoir... rencontra alors un grand-homme venu des cieux et le supplia de faire de lui son apprenti... »_

_Elle a vite changé de sujet..._

_Pourquoi ne veut-elle jamais nous parler de papa ?_

_« C'est quoi un apprenti ?_

_-C'est un peu... comme un élève si tu veux..._

_-Et le monsieur, il a accepté de faire du garçon son apprenti ?_

_-...Oui._

_-Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec la clef alors ? »_

_Elle soupire... je dois énerver maman, avec toutes mes questions..._

…

_Oups ! Je lui avais promis de ne plus en poser !_

_« L'homme qui a emmené le garçon... possédé une clef géante capable de tout ouvrir et d'utiliser une magie très puissante...et spéciale..._

_-Donc, le monsieur à donné sa clef au garçon ?_

_-... En quelque sortes... mais il l'a tout de même mis en garde d'une chose, avant cela... »_

_Une chose... ?_

_« Retiens bien ceci ma chérie... commence t-elle à me murmurer à l'oreille. Les Ténèbres sont essentiel à la Lumière. L'un n'est sans l'autre et inversement... si l'un des deux venait à manquer... alors tout sombrerait dans le Néant le plus complet... tu comprend ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Ma mère me fait un peu peur... on dirait presque que c'est son but d'ailleurs..._

_La Lumière...les Ténèbres...Le Néant..._

_Je ne comprends pas tout..._

_« C'est quoi le néant, maman ?_

_-C'est le vide, ma chérie. C'est quand il n'y a plus rien. _

_-Et pourquoi c'est un héros le garçon ?_

_-Je ne t'ai jamais dit que c'était un héros..._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Le personnage principal d'une histoire n'est pas forcément un héros tu sais... chaque être possède sa propre part d'ombre... ainsi que sa propre part de lumière...»_

_...Ombre ?_

_« ...Alors... moi-aussi je suis mauvaise, maman ? »_

_Elle rit._

_« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Vois-toi plutôt comme... une balance entre le bien et le mal... »_

_Je baisse les yeux..._

_« Je vois... _

_-Ne l'oublies jamais... c'est très important. La Lumière et les Ténèbres... ont toujours cohabités après tout... tout n'est qu'équivalent...»_

_Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'elle essaye de me dire...en quelque sortes..._

_« Ce garçon... faisait partie de notre famille Hikari... il s'agissait du cousin de ton grand-père...et même s'il est devenu une sorte de héros dans cette ville, dans la mesure ou lui seul à réussi à s'en sortir, il... _

_-Il s'appelait comment ?_

_-Tu m'énerve à me poser cette question ma chérie, mais si tu y tiens tant que ça... _

_**Il s'appelait Eraqus... **_

_-E... ra... qus ? _

_-Eraqus, oui. »_

_Eraqus, Eraqus..._

_« C'est bizarre maman, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà... » Commence-je à lui dire, avant de me stopper complètement !_

_Ma tête... elle bourdonne ! J'ai mal aux oreilles ! Je dois les boucher !_

_Ca recommence !_

_**« Qui... suis-je... ? »**_

_« Va t-en ! » M'exclame-je, tout en me relevant dans un sursaut !_

_Bon sang, mais à qui appartiennent les voix que j'entends chaque jour, à la fin?!_

_Ma mère me fixe alors, complètement surprise par la réaction que je viens d'avoir !_

_« Qu... quelque chose ne va pas ma chérie... ? Tu ne veux pas écouter les histoires de maman ? _

_-Ce n'est pas ça du tout !»_

_**« C'est complètement fou... d'ou sortes... toutes ces ténèbres... »**_

_Eraqus..._

_Pourquoi ce nom... m'évoque t-il quelque chose... ?_

_**« Combats-les ! Terra... s'il-te-plaît ! »**_

_Te... Terra... ?_

_C'est quoi ce délire... ! Qui est en train de parler ?! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux pas écouter vos voix ! _

_« Ma chérie... ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?! Tu as mal quelque part ?! » Me demande maman, tout en me secouant comme un prunier !_

_Qu'est-ce... que... ?_

_...J'ai la tête qui tourne tout à coup..._

_« Hikari... ? Ma chérie tu m'écoutes... ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?! »_

_Maman... je vois trouble..._

_« Ress...te... maison... » L'entends-je dire, tout en restant toutefois à moitié déconnecté de la réalité..._

_Je la regarde apeuré, j'ai peur... je tremble comme une feuille !_

_Maman... j'ai peur... ! Je ne veux pas me rendormir !_

_Quand je dors, il fait trop sombre !_

_Il fait froid !_

_Je ne veux pas me rendormir !_

_Sinon, je vais encore les entendre !_

_**« Le cœur de Terra a déjà succombé... »**_

_« Rendors-toi maintenant ma chérie... maman va te ramener à le maison en compagnie de tes semblables... »_

_...Maman... ?_

_Pourquoi tu souris en me murmurant ces mots à l'oreille... ?_

_Ca ne te ressemble pas !_

_Et puis, pourquoi tu me plaque au sol par les épaules ?!_

_**« ...aux ténèbres qui étaient enfouies en lui ! »**_

_«Maman n'est pas très contente... tu n'as pas écouté son histoire jusqu'au bout... _

_-Maman... qu'est-ce que... »_

_Pourquoi a tu un oeil jaune... ?_

… _Pourquoi tu a un trou à la place de l'oeil droit... ?_

_...Pourquoi..._

_**« Mon nom... est Maître Aqua ! »**_

… _à tu un long manteau noir... ?_

_A...qua... ?_

_« Désolé ma chérie... on dirait que ta maman... »_

_Sa voix change ! Elle se dédouble... ! On dirait celle d'un homme maintenant!_

_Ma vue deviens noir... je dois me ressaisir !_

_Mais, je ne peux plus bouger !_

_Ou est ma mère ?! Ou est ma vrai mère !_

_Je suis forcément en train de rêver !_

_Je dois encore être en train de rêver... !_

_**« Rends-moi mon ami... ! Ou tu le regretteras ! »**_

_Et encore ces voix qui résonne dans ma tête... !_

_Pourquoi... ?! Pourquoi me font-elles si mal ?!_

_J'ai mal à la tête... j'ai mal au cœur... j'ai mal partout... pourquoi ?_

_« Maman... j'ai peur ! » Réussis-je à hurler dans mon délire complet !_

_La personne qui est auprès de moi n'est pas ma mère ! Et qui plus est, son apparence est en train de muter ! _

_Et **il** ricane sombrement !_

_Les beaux cheveux châtains et ondulés de ma mère... sont en train de se lisser et de se raccourcir...et ils deviennent... aussi argentés que les miens ... ! Et ses beaux yeux vairons qui ne ressemblent que trop aux miens... sont déjà devenus jaunes... _

_Sa peau s'assombrit elle aussi... et elle est en train de rajeunir..._

_C'est un jeune-homme... aux cheveux argentés..._

_« Qui... qui es-tu... ? » Réussis-je à murmurer, tandis que je sens mon cœur battre très fort à l'intérieur de ma poitrine..._

_J'ai mal... ! Maman je souffre !_

_Je veux rentrer à la maison ! Je veux revoir ces deux imbéciles d'Haruka et de Noam ! Je veux retrouver ma maman... et ma petite-soeur aussi !_

… _Et attendre avec eux le retour de papa à la maison !_

_« Toi-aussi... je reviendrais te chercher quand le moment seras venu... _

_-Va t-en ! Tu me fais peur ! Rends-moi ma mère ! »_

_Je me débats comme je peux ! Le décor est en train de disparaître..._

_« Rends-moi ma mère sale monstre ! » Hurle-je alors, toujours en train de me débattre !_

_Mais il m'a cloué au sol ! Ses mains sur mes épaules m'empêchent de bouger !_

_« En attendant que l'heure soit venu... je te conseils de trouver un moyen de quitter cette ville... »_

_« Lâche-moi ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis ! »_

_**« Ce monde à été connecté... »**_

_« Alors sur ce... adieu... » Me dit-il, tandis que de la vapeur noir commence à apparaître tout autour de nous._

_Il a disparu !_

_**« Mais... Mais de quoi parlez-vous... ?!**_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça ?! » Hurle-je, tout en me relevant !_

_Des trucs noirs sont en train de me saisir ! Des choses noirs aux yeux jaunes sortent du trou noir !_

_« Arrêtez, laissez-moi partir ! »_

_**« Relié aux Ténèbres... »**_

_Je m'enfonce dans le sol, je suffoque, je ne peux plus rien faire, ces choses... elles m'attirent vers le trou noir... !_

_**« Il sera bientôt anéantie... »**_

_« Maman... ! Yuka... ! Chimène... ! Haruka... ! Papa... ! Noam... ! Maria... ! Tantine... ! Papy...! Quelqu'un, venez m'aider ! Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas me rendormir ! »_

_**« ...N'aies pas peur... »**_

_« Qui parles ?! Montrez-vous... ! Mais qu'est-ce que... ?! »_

_Mes bras... mes jambes... mes cheveux et mes vêtements sont plus longs..._

_Je suis... en train de grandir... ! _

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie...?!_

_**« …Tu détiens la plus puissante des armes... »**_

_...Attendez un instant..._

_Je suis en train de rêver, ce rêve... je les déjà fais plusieurs fois..._

_Mais oui ! Je vais avoir dix-huit ans maintenant... et ma mère est..._

_« J'aurais du m'en douter... mais qu'elle idiote je fais... »_

_**« Et n'oublies pas... »**_

_Je me laisse aller vers les Ténèbres... je la laisse m'engloutir... c'est tout ce que je peux faire de toute façon..._

_Et c'est ce que je dois faire en fait, pour me réveiller..._

_« Je suis trop bête... pourquoi n'ai-je donc pas pu deviner plus tôt qu'il s'agissait encore et toujours du même cauchemard... ?! Pourquoi ne m'en rends-je compte qu'au dernier moment, à chaque fois... ?! Et surtout pourquoi je répète toujours les mêmes erreurs en boucle... ?! »_

_Je le fais tous les soirs... depuis je ne sais combien de temps d'ailleurs..._

_Les Ténèbres m'enveloppent, c'est presque l'heure..._

_Je veux que cela cesse !_

_« Bon, il est temps pour moi de me réveiller maintenant... »_

_**« C'est toi... »**_

_J'arrive...!_

* * *

L'illusion se dissipe soudainement et je reviens tout à coup à la réalité.

Je soupire longuement...

« Encore le même cauchemard, hein ? C'est fatiguant à la longue... »

Mm... c'est quoi cette masse de cheveux châtains qui dépasse de ma couverture... ?

Je la soulève... pour m'apercevoir une fois de plus, que c'est bel et bien mon stupide frère Haruka, qui est venu squatter dans mon lit pendant la nuit...

Pas que cela m'étonne en fait, lui et Yuka ont de fortes tendances à faire du somnambulisme la nuit... et Noam le jour, enfin bref...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous ma couverture ?

Mais c'est qu'il dort pour de vrai, en plus !

-Mm... Annie...

-Non, ce n'est pas moi ton Annie, alors maintenant tu dégage de ma chambre ! Lui cri-je dessus, tout en l'éjectant de mon lit à l'aide d'un grand coup de pied ! »

Non mais oh ! C'est _mon_ lit !

« Mais euh... ! C'est quoi ça ?! Hikari, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

-Non, toi qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la mienne ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?!

-Abruti !

-On mange ! Nous crie Yuka en arrivant dans ma chambre, presque par téléportation !

-Quoi déjà ?! M'alarme-je, tout en me levant de mon lit.

-Bah oui, il est déjà midi. »

C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite, quand on dort !

« Noam et parti voir un pote à lui, il ne mangera pas avec nous.

-Bon débarras ! Lance alors Haruka, tout en plaçant ses mains derrière son cou. »

Je soupire... je n'aime pas avoir des frères ennemies à la maison, même si cela n'est pas toujours été le cas...

En même temps, il faut bien dire que "Noa", comme on aime l'appeler, est de plus en plus distant ces jours-ci...

Enfin bref...

Bienvenue dans** "la Métropole du Jugement"**...

« Tiens, ça sonne... » S'exclame Haruka, tout en baillant négligemment...

**« C'est toi qui ouvriras la porte. » **Lui dis-je d'une voix qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la mienne... pour une étrange raison...

Mais apparemment, cela est passé totalement inaperçue auprès de mon frère et de ma soeur... et c'est tant mieux en fait...! Je n'aime pas du tout me faire remarquer !

_**à suivre... ou pas...**_

* * *

**Alors, je continue ou pas ? En fait là limite, on pourrais penser que c'est un one-shot alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas, mais c'est voulu ! XD**

**En fait pour Hikari, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle est une vie un peu à l'opposé de Sora : elle est très proche de sa famille, vit dans un lieux glacé au lieu d'ensoleillé, vit dans une grande-ville au lieu d'une île paumée...etc. Pourtant, il y a tout de même quelques ressemblances, comme par exemple le fait que dans les deux mondes, il ne se passe pas grand-chose et que les habitants s'y sentent « bloqués »...**

**Pour parler des personnages OC... Hikari a les yeux vairons (un œil vert et un œil bleu), ainsi que des cheveux lisses et argentés, lui arrivant jusqu'au début du dos (et elle a aussi un dégradé, ses mèches qui lui entourent le visage sont plus courtes que le reste). Haruka de son côté ressemble beaucoup à Sora, que ce soit au niveau de son physique ou encore de sa personnalité : il est châtain tout comme lui (sauf que ses cheveux tire un peu vers le roux), mais sa coupe de cheveux quant à elle est semblable à celle d'Ingus de Final Fantasy III et ses yeux sont gris. Il a un petit côté séducteur, contrairement à Sora, au plus grand désespoir d'Hikari... Yuka quant à elle et coiffée un peu comme Lightning, l'héroine de Final Fantasy XIII, la frange en moins et des mèches rebelles en plus. Elle a des yeux verts, de grands anneaux dorés à ses oreilles, ainsi que des cheveux châtains ondulés, tirant un peu vers le blond aux extrémités et attachés sur le côte (tout comme sa mère en fait, sauf qu'elle avait toujours les cheveux lâchés et les mêmes yeux qu'Hikari). Sa personnalité fais beaucoup penser à celle d'Aerith ou encore à celle de Naminé : elle est très timide, mais aussi très serviable et manipulatrice et porte très souvent des robes. De visage, elle ressemble beaucoup à Serah Farron, la petite-soeur de Lightning. Quand à Noam (dit "Noa" de temps à autres), il a les cheveux noirs et des yeux vairons, tout comme Hikari, sauf que les siens sont une alternance de rouge bordeaux et d'indigo/violet, ce qui lui a valu pas mal de moqueries de la part des autres... Il a des cheveux mi-longs qui partent en pointes, une boucle d'oreille en argent (et en forme de petit anneau), un petit percing en forme de diamant blanc sur le nez (tout comme Haruka d'ailleurs, mais ils l'ont mis sur un côté différent: Noam sur la gauche et Haruka sur la droite), ainsi qu'une longue frange ouverte (surtout sur le côté gauche) et inégale. Sa personnalité... ressemble un peu à... vous verrez en fait...**

**Enfin bref, donnez moi votre avis sur ce que vous venez de lire surtout ! ;D**

_**Bye ! =D**_


End file.
